


Umbra

by ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Spoilers, during seventh palace
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou/pseuds/ThereIsANameWeWantToCallYou
Summary: Czasami były rzeczy, których Akechi Goro żałował.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Isshiki Wakaba, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

> Całość zainspirowana teorią, że Wakaba eksperymentowała na Akechim.

_Powinieneś_ _już dawno nie żyć._

Smutna myśl może nieco tragiczna, ale bez wątpienia prawdziwa, gdy wokół niego rozbrzmiewał wrzask kolejnego cienia, którego niszczył. Wrzask, który nigdy nie mógłby należeć do żadnego człowieka, ale jednocześnie nie było wątpliwości, że wydobywał się z głębi ludzkiego serca. Nic innego nie potrafiłoby wydobyć z siebie takiego dźwięku. Przeszywający każdy zmysł, piskliwy i tragiczny.

W żadnym wypadku nie była to muzyka dla jego uszu, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że słysząc to, czuł się niepokonany. Wolny, niezależny od innych.

Miał szczęście, że Złodzieje informowali go o wszystkich wypadach do Mementos i mógł tu przyjść bez martwienia się, że wpadnie na kogokolwiek z nich. Może dałby radę wytłumaczyć swoją obecność, _chciałem potrenować, by nie zostawać w tyle, chciałem bardziej zbadać Mementos,_ ale czy te wymówki znaczyłyby cokolwiek, kiedy stał w stroju Lokiego?

Szybka zmiana ubrania nie stanowiła dla niego problemu, poza tym już od dawna miał pewność, że Sakura nie była w stanie go wyczuć, ale nie mógł czuć się pewny siebie, zawsze mogło pójść coś nie tak.

W końcu w życiu nigdy nic mu nie wychodziło.

Próbował dotknąć swojego czoła, zanim przypomniał sobie, że ma cholerny hełm na głowie, który skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

Obraz nie był tak wyraźny, jak powinien być, rozwarstwiał się, utrudniając zobaczenie czegokolwiek, a każdy krok przez niego wykonywany musiał wyglądać tak, jakby był pijany.

Czuł brzęczenie w głowie, coraz bardziej narastające. Używanie Person robiło się coraz trudniejsze, odsuwał się od tego, czym był Robin Hood (sprawiedliwość, zawsze chodziło o sprawiedliwość, znalezienie winnego i wymierzenie kary, wszystko by usłyszeć to jedne _przepraszam_ bez żadnej wartości), a Loki sprawiał większe trudności niż kiedykolwiek (zabijesz, Goro, zabijesz naprawdę, nie tylko na niby w głębi ludzkiej psychiki.

Zabijesz swojego przyjaciela-)

Odetchnął głęboko, ale to nic nie dało, nigdy nie pomagało (mu nie dało się już pomóc, _wiedział_ o tym, _doskonale wiedział_ , ale i tak próbował napisać jedną wiadomość więcej, powiedzieć coś jeszcze, _patrzcie, to Shido, on tam stoi, patrzcie-!)_

Ile by dał, by tak po prostu zniszczyć całe Mementos.

(Pamiętał wszystko, o czym opowiadała mu Wakaba, każde jej słowo, jej entuzjazm, gdy mogła badać, to co wcześniej niezbadane, jej radość, gdy odkryła, że udało mu się przeżyć narodziny Lokiego, ciepło jej ramion, gdy go wtedy przytuliła, _brawo, Goro, brawo, jesteś niesamowity!_

A on, jak ostatni głupiec spragniony wszystkiego, każdej czułości, uwierzył jej).

Kiedyś planował zabić Shido znacznie szybciej, może nawet po pierwszym spotkaniu, ale Wakaba powiedziała nie, jeszcze nie czas (pogłaskała go wtedy po włosach, zupełnie jakby był jakimś zwierzakiem, ale wtedy tego tak nie odczuwał), _mój bohaterze_ , a potem zginęła z jego ręki i domek z kart się posypał, znowu, bez żadnej nadziei, że znajdzie się ktoś, kto go odbudowuje.

Smutne, tragiczne było to, że jedyne co dobrego mógł zrobić dla świata Goro, było pozbycie się w spektakularny sposób swojego ojca, a później tylko czekać na swój koniec, bo są rzeczy, których nikt nie uniknie.

Uniósł pistolet, celując w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał rozpaczający cień.

Po raz pierwszy od momentu przyjmowania tych... Misji, nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie strzelić.

Nacisnął spust.

Nigdy nie zobaczył, dokąd trafił pocisk. Zniknął gdzieś w głębinach.

To było tragiczne, że dopiero na końcu swojej drogi, naprawdę poczuł, że nie chce zabijać. Pragnieniem jego duszy stało się jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej, by tylko mógł cofnąć się w czasie, spotkać Kurusu wcześniej, zanim zdecydował się na to, jak będzie wyglądało jego życie.

(ale Mementos to reprezentacja ludzkiej psychiki, wszystkich brzydkich fragmentów, które nie pasują nigdzie i nie powinny się pokazywać, dlatego ani razu nie krzyknął, gdy miał wrażenie, że zimna dłoń dotyka jego pleców, szepcząc cicho słodkie słowa o tym, jak wspaniała będzie zemsta, nareszcie _będę mogła spać spokojnie, Goro, nie możesz się doczekać, prawda?_

nigdy nie potrafił uciec od tych wszystkich cieni, które przybierały wygląd młodej kobiety, z uśmiechem, za którym tęsknił, chociaż był lodowaty, kogoś, kto miał swoje dziecko, życie, przyjaciół, ale jednak rzuciła wszystko dla nauki, dla pomysłu, który nie miał prawa się udać i zginęła tak, jak na to zasłużyła

Byli tacy sami, żałośni ludzie, którzy zasłużyli na swój los.)

Potrafił już sobie wyobrazić kolejnego cienia niebędącego cieniem, młodego chłopaka z włosami, których nikt nie potrafił ogarnąć, z talentem do robienia kawy i z uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że Goro nie mógł przestać siebie pytać _dlaczego_.

\- Zrobię to.

Bo w końcu co innego mu zostało?


End file.
